Unfinished Business
by kaejae
Summary: One Shot. The Loonatics finally have a night off and head to the club. There's something about tonight that Ace isn't going to forget...


**Story: **Unfinished Business**  
Author: **kaejae

**Disclaimer: **Loonatics Unleashed © Warner Bros.

**Rating: **T – for alcohol references, suggestiveness and some innuendo

**Author's Note:**  
Egad. I haven't written a fan fiction in years! Anyways, as a proud Ace & Lexi shipper, I thought I'd write a wee lil' fic about these two. Fluff, fluff - Glorious fluff! It makes ya all warm and squishy inside! And I'm not talking about the marshmallow spread either! Nyah!

They're probably 'OOC' and there's reason for it too… but hey! It's a fanfic, aaaand it's fun! ;)

Song lyrics are not mine, but they are: © Kylie Minogue and © Justin Timberlake

R&R! No flaming, I'm a combustible P

* * *

Ace's blinked a few times before finally deciding to 'officially' wake up. The wall clock read 600h. He stared up at the ceiling contemplating for a few seconds on what had happened last night before turning to his left side. Presented before him was a golden-yellow back bounded by thin strap of black lace and gentle curves, which rose up and down with every breath. Ace placed his head on her shoulder and smiled, "Wakey, wakey…" 

Lexi shifted away slightly, obviously not wanting to be woken up. Ace grinned knowing what would get her attention. He began to poke at her sides, anticipating any sort of response, "Lex… Get up."

This time, Lexi pulled the blanket over her head and held it in place with a firm grip.

"Oh, I see how it is," snorted Ace as he finally got up from the bed, "Well, I'm gonna head out if ya needs me," he said as he made his way to the door.

But before leaving the room, Ace turned around and quietly returned to the mattress. He hovered over Lexi with a mischievous grin and abruptly yanked the blanket away from her, leaving the female not only dumbfounded but also, scantily clad on the bed. Exposed to the cold air, she let out a huge gasp and kicked Ace in the side.

Ace fell onto the steel floor and laughed for a briefly before tossing blanket to her.

"Rise and shine sleepy-head," he snickered as he headed for the shower.

The night before, the Loonatics had an evening off - No dangers, no turmoil, nothing. It had been an uneventful past few months in Acmetropolis. With that, the Loonatics decided to head out to one of the hottest spots in town, Cosmos, celebrating the third year anniversary of when they all met. It had been quite a while since any of them had been able to relax and unwind as a group, so they figured this might as well be it.

It was a packed night at the club, the lights were dim, and the DJ was spinning tracks of which you couldn't help but dance. The Loonatics were all in the lounge area, having some drinks and reminiscing on past experiences of working together as a team.

"So Rev's eating the bowl of nuts from the old lady's coffee table and soon realizes he's eaten them all. He apologizes to the granny and then-" Tech started to laugh, pounding the table with his fist, "Then-" he kept laughing, "Then-".

"And then what!?" Duck grew tired of waiting for him to finish.

Rev went wide eyed and turned to Tech, "Oh-no. Tech-don't-tell-them! I'm-beggin'-ya-buddy! Please-please-please-please­-please! Why-do-you-have-to-tell'em-_that_-story!? I-mean-from-all-of-the-ones-you-could-choose-from-you-choose-this? You-know-I'm-not-gonna-hear-the-end-of-it-if-you-told-them-what-actually-happened! I-won't-be-able-to-live-this-down! Well-I-will-be-able-to-live-but-you-know-it's-just-a-figure-of-speech-really-but-my-point-is-"

"Oh com'on Rev!" Ace fixed his eyes on Rev and then turned to Tech who was still laughing, "So Tech? What happened?"

"She tells him: 'It's alright sonny boy! I was only able to suck the chocolate off of them anyways!'"

"Aw-great." Rev looked down at the table, only to see his comrades sprawled all over the table with laughter, "At-least-I-wasn't-the-one-with-explosive-diarrhea-that-day!"

There was an immediate silence and Tech's jaw dropped, but that silence was soon broken by everyone laughing even louder than they were before.

"Oh-yeah-that's-right! You-didn't-need-sonic-hearing-to-hear-THAT!" Rev mocked as he suavely took a sip from his drink.

"Oh no he didn't!" Lexi snickered, while Slam grunted in agreement.

Not long after, many started to gather themselves onto the dance floor. Duck was the first of the group to join the dance scene, soon followed by Lexi who called to the rest of the gang to join them. Tech, Slam and Rev all got up and join the two on the dance floor. However, Ace stayed back and told them he would join them later.

Ace looked down at the last little bit of his beverage and swished the ice cube around the bottom of the glass. He then looked up and saw that his teammates had mixed into the crowd, but he was still able to spot one of them – Lexi. Ace stared, while his thoughts battled with each other.

"_Her moves are badass, you know it and she knows it…Ace, stop starin' she's gonna know what's up… But, Mm mmm! Her hips don't lie! Now turn around so I can just what your curves' like… Ace, control y'self… She can bring sexy back any day!_ _You know you wanna blast her brains out, if ya know what I mean…Don't even…"_

Lexi saw Ace sitting alone and simply fiddling with the glass in his hand. From her view, he looked aloof, like he had something serious on his mind. She wondered why he was alone, after all this was a night for the whole group to enjoy and finally let loose. Her heart sank at how desolated he seemed.

_Oh Ace, why?_

Lexi weaved her way effortlessly through the crowd and headed straight for their table.

_I just can't get you out of my head, boy your loving is all I think about…I just can't get you out of my head, boy it's more than I dare to think about… There's a dark secret in me… Don't leave me locked in your heart…_

Ace snapped out of his thoughts and saw Lexi looking in his direction. Lexi stopped halfway and beckoned him to join her, and at first Ace held up a hand and refused, but then she came over and sat down.

"Ace, why are you just sitting here by yourself? You of all people should be enjoying the night!"

He shrugged, "I'm not much of a dancer."

"Oh com'on Ace!" she pressed, "Like _that_ matters, besides, that doesn't seem to be stopping Duck." They both looked in the direction of the dance floor to see Danger attempting desperately to show off his moves to some ladies near by.

"Ouch," Ace laughed, "I bet he's wasted."

"Probably," she chuckled, finishing off a drink she had started earlier, "I bet you could do better."

"Perhaps," he smiled.

"Don't you perhaps me," she shot back, taking his hands pulling on them, "You're not going to waste your time sitting here."

"Lexi," he started, trying to hold resist her pull.

"Ace," she said, giving him the infamous 'pout'.

"Oh boy," Ace tried to look away, he knew couldn't turn her down after seeing the 'pout'.

Within a matter of minutes, Ace was shaking his groove thang to the beats. He had finally let all tension within himself loose and was having a great time. He surveyed the scene and all the other guys were doing just the same. He looked back at Lexi, who had her back turned to him and saw that somehow his hands had found a place on her waist. "_Ace, whaddya doin'!? She's gonna kill you._"He winced at the thought of her brain blasting him on the spot, but fortunately for him she didn't seem to mind, since to his surprise Lexi slid his hands down to her hips. Startled by the notion, Ace paused for a second and she turned around, now facing him.

"Something wrong?"

"I er-" he looked her up and down. Something was different about her tonight, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I didn't think so," she smirked, pushing herself closer to him.

_She's hopped up on me, I've got her in my zone, her body's pressed up on me, I think she's ready to go and when it goes down, all you gotta do is – just tell me which way you like that…You can't stop- you can't stop once you've turned me on and your enemy are your thoughts, so just let them go…All I need is a moment alone, so I can give you my tone and put you outta control…_

Ace didn't know if it was the occasion, the atmosphere or the drinks, but there was something about tonight that he knew he wasn't going to forget. While dancing, Ace noticed a short blonde-haired female approaching Lexi, with three other females lagging behind her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lexi Bunny,"

Lexi froze, "Kelly."

"I take it you two know each other?" Ace chuckled but was soon cut off when Kelly's eyes darted his way.

"Unfortunately," Lexi murmured under her breath, "So what are you here for?"

"Oh, well, me and the girls from the AU spirit squad are having a night out to celebrate our third consecutive year as the champions at the spirit games -- And by the way, graduation is coming up next week, will you be attending?" Kelly asked with a sneer on her face, "Oh wait, I'm _sorry_, I totally forgot that you _dropped_ out!"

Ace watched Lexi's face for her reaction, seeing intensity behind her eyes, but suddenly, her expression softened and grinned at Kelly.

"Congratulations then! I suggest we have a toast!" Lexi exclaimed with delightful exaggeration while grabbing an open bottle of red wine from the bar, "I'm actually glad to see you again Kel,"

"You are?" Kelly wondered, with a look of great confusion on her face, "I mean, well of course you are!"

"Why yes! Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do this!"

Lexi poured the contents of the bottle over Kelly's head, ruining not only her hair, but her entire attire as well. Kelly shrieked and stormed off with the rest of her posse to get herself cleaned up. Soon after, Lexi took Ace's hand and led him out to the club's balcony.

"Oh God, Ace, you have no idea how badly I've wanted to get back at her! Did you see her face? It was priceless!" She bragged, "I don't think I'd have the nerve to do something like that without being so buzzed!"

Ace stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He knew what she did was a little extreme, but the look of satisfaction on her face was enough to make him smile. "Who was she anyways?"

"Some jealous bimbo I knew from a while back when I was at the university. She turned me down from the spirit squad 'cause everyone else loved my routine," then she smiled, "you know, you'd normally refrain me from doing something like that."

"I didn't know you were goin' to and I figured ya had some unfinished business ya needed to take care of," he said, and with that, she came over to where he was.

"And I still do," she said with an alluring look on her face.

He had an idea of what she was hinting at, but before he could say anything she had already planted her lips onto his. Ace was confused and questions raced through his mind: What this really Lexi? Or was it the drinks talking? He would never take advantage of her, but she just kept pressing on. Within seconds, he felt himself roll away from the wall, only moving for her to replace his position. He pushed on to her, deepening the kiss and she threw her arms around him, gripping him tightly. He soon felt her hands stroking his sides up and down. It tickled a little, but he shrugged it off. The thought of him locking lips with the blonde belle had come across his mind a few times before, but being the leader of the Loonatics and all, he felt things would get complicated. Ace finally broke away.

_Don't hold back it's time for a love affair… Take my hand, lead me to anywhere… Maybe there's something in the air…_

"Lexi?" He started as he caught his breath.

"Ace," she leaned in closer to his face.

Ace gaped at Lexi's face. The stars he normally saw in her eyes were gone. This wasn't the Lexi he knew. The Lexi he knew would have exerted some self-control over the matter - well at least he thought she would.

"Ace…"

"Lexi, how much did you drink tonight?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"How much do you think?" she razzed, before pressing her lips onto his once again.

Within Ace's mind, he was battling with himself yet again.

_She's not sober._

_But what if she is?_

_You heard her -- she even said she was buzzed._

_But what if that's just an excuse to back up what she did to Kelly?_

_And you believed it?_

He pulled away, "I don't know, why don'cha tell me?"

She smiled and held a finger to his lips, "Well, that's my little secret, 'Doc."

Ace took her hands and sighed.

"What's wrong Ace?"

"I- " he paused, "Ya know what? It's nothin'. Let's just get back inside."

A few hours and many songs later, the Loonatics left Cosmos and headed back to the base. Everyone enjoyed night and was exhausted.

"OH YEAH! Who's _the_ Duck!?" Danger exclaimed, fanning a few napkins in front of the team's faces.

"You stole napkins?" Tech snorted.

"No, look closer," Danger bragged, holding the napkins right up to Tech's muzzle.

"Phone numbers?"

"Exactly!"

Slam took the napkin and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Slam, those are mine, now give'em back,"

Slam sniggered and return the serviettes to Danger, "Pizza!"

"Pizza? What does this have to do with pizza?" Danger raised an eyebrow.

Rev looked at the napkins and started laughing too, "That's-the-number-for-pizza-delivery! And-this-one-is-for-Chinese-take-out!And-OH! This-one-is-from-that-sub-place-I-used-to-be-the-delivery-guy-for! Hey! I-wonder-how-Cookie's-been-doing? I-haven't-been-back-to-that-place-ever-since-becoming-a-superheroe-and-all. Plus-the-fact-that-I-was-always-under-paid-and-"

"Okay Rev, I get it. You don't need to rub it in." Danger said as he disappointedly slumped in posture.

Soon it was two in the morning and the gang finally decided to separate to their individual quarters for the night.

Ace changed to his sleepwear and sat on his bed. He reflected on what had transpired hours ago. Questions started to flood his mind and he had no answers. He decided to engage in some meditation to help clear his mind, but he couldn't focus. Feeling frustrated, he set off to the kitchen to brew himself a pot of coffee, only to find that Lexi was sitting on the kitchen counter waiting for the coffee maker to finish up.

"Can't sleep either?" Ace asked, avoiding eye contact as he reached into the cupboard.

"Sort of," she replied as she watched the final drops hit the pot, "Did you want some?"

"Is it decaf?"

"Yeah, otherwise I'd be up for the rest of the night."

"Sure," Ace leaned against the counter as Lexi poured him a cup. He still had conflicting thoughts about Lexi's actions that night and decided that enough was enough. Ace wanted answers and he wanted them now, "By the way, you still didn't answer my question."

"What question?" she quickly responded, hiding her face behind the mug.

"How much did you drink tonight?"

"Secret. I told you already," she said in mid-sip.

Ace sighed, "So what's it gonna take to pry it out?"

She shrugged her shoulders and continued to sip from her mug.

Ace knew he wasn't getting anywhere. Instead he now decided to be direct with Lexi. "Look, I just want to talk to you about what happened tonight," he stared down into his cup. He wasn't too sure he wanted to see her face quite yet.

"I'm sorry…" Lexi trailed off.

"For what?"

"What do you think?" she rolled her eyes and set the mug on the counter.

"Why don't ya tell me?"

Lexi looked down at the floor.

"You know, this isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be," she replied, turning her head to Ace. She smiled to herself and looked at Ace with great warmth in her eyes.

"Why can't ya just give me a straight answer?" Ace snapped, "Are you still drunk or are you just toying with me?" He slammed the cup on the counter and crossed his arms. Lexi slumped slightly in posture as she went glossy-eyed. Ace noticed and was now regretting what he had blurted. He felt Lexi's heartbreak and opened his mouth to apologize, but she spoke first.

"You want a straight answer?" Lexi looked away feeling slightly hurt.

Ace stood, silently, waiting for Lexi to finish.

"I love you."

Ace stood, motionless. Now he was the one staring down at the floor. Lexi stirred her coffee with a spoon and continued, "And for the record, I was buzzed, _not_ drunk."

"Lex, I-"

"Don't bother, I know you're angry at me for screwing things up now," she pushed the mug aside and stared at the ripples in the coffee, "But I-"

"I love you too."

Before she could say anything, Lexi found herself in Ace's embrace and her lips smothered against his. She slid herself towards Ace, using the bottom cupboards to advance herself; she put her whole self into the kiss. His hands had a tight grip on her thighs, which shifted to a tight grip on her backside. He pulled her closer, causing her back to arch even further. Ace broke away for a brief moment.

"And you planned on tellin' me this when?"

Lexi looked up to think for a few seconds, only to have Ace pin her arms to the cupboard doors as he hungrily nestled his lips on her neck. He enjoyed the idea of catching her off guard like that, plus making things a little more exciting was always fun. She let out a tiny gasp as his tongue stroked her neck and giggled. Ace grunted, "Don't ruin the mood," and continued.

Suddenly Lexi's eyes widened and she instantaneously kicked Ace away from her.

"Wha? What did I do?"

"Someone's coming," she whispered as she hopped off the counter and helped Ace onto his feet.

Just then, Slam entered the kitchen and went straight for the fridge. Ace rolled his eyes, while Lexi smirked as they watched Slam opened his mouth and start shoving the fridge's contents into his mouth, clearing it in one gulp. Slam turned around to see Ace and Lexi staring at him and gave them a toothy grin before turning to his quarters.

"What do we tell the others?"

"The same thing we usually tell'em: Slam ate everythin'."

"Ace!" She playfully slapped him on the shoulder, "I was talking about us!"

"I… I don't know," Ace was for the second time tonight at a loss for words.

There was an awkward pause, and they both looked away from each other briefly, until Ace broke the silence, "We'll figure somethin' out, ya know we will."

Soon after, he gave Lexi a hug goodnight and left to his quarters humming the tune to one of the songs playing at the club.

_She's got me lovestoned, I think I'm lovestoned…I'm lovestoned from everywhere and she knows…_

Ace tossed his shirt aside and climbed into bed, this time in a much brighter mood. He closed his eyes and was ready to drift off to sleep when he heard a knock on his door.

"Ace, it's Lexi."

"Yeah, it's safe."

She entered his quarters holding the mug that he was drinking from earlier, "You didn't want this still, did you?"

"Nah, I'm good."

She set the mug on his dresser and did a double take at Ace, who was comfortably lying shirtless on the mattress.

"Is there anything else you want?"

"Yeah," she said, taking a seat beside him, "Someone's gotta pick up some groceries tomorrow morning, otherwise no one's going to have breakfast."

"Okay, is that it?" he raised an eyebrow, noticing that she wasn't just going to have a seat.

"No," she smiled, straddling herself over him.

He looked up at the blonde with a saucy grin, realizing his arms were now pinned to his sides by her legs, "Then what?"

"I still have a little unfinished business."

* * *

Hah! I had no idea what that spirit squad captain's name was… you know the one from "The Comet Cometh"? I figured I might as well give her one and Kelly sounded cheerleader-ish. So _that_ my readers, is what happens when you constantly listen to clubbin'-esque type music while finding yourself obsessed with a new show. You can see my playlist! 

**Playlist!**  
Ace Of Base – Unspeakable (Filur Mix)  
Justin Timberlake – SexyBack (Feat. Timbaland)  
Kylie Minogue – Love Affair  
Pussy Cat Dolls – Beep (Feat. Will. I. Am.)  
Rhianna – SOS  
Sky – Superhero  
Justin Timberlake – Chop Me Up (Feat. Timbaland & Three-6 Mafia.)  
S.O.A.P. – Welcome To My Party  
Nelly Furtado – Maneater  
Darren Hayes – Pop!ular  
Dirty Vegas – Days Go By  
Justin Timberlake – Lovestoned/I Think That She Knows  
Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Outta My Head  
No Doubt – Makin' Out  
Justin Timberlake – Futuresex/Lovesound  
Fergie – London Bridge

R&R! No flames, I burn easy!


End file.
